


Episode 3: Down by The Water...

by RebeccaReadsYou94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ep 01.03, Episode: s13e10 Wayward Sisters, the wayward project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaReadsYou94/pseuds/RebeccaReadsYou94
Summary: When Patience turner has a strange vision of a man drowning at Opal Harbor, she enlists the help of Alex and Claire to help her solve the case.





	Episode 3: Down by The Water...

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of The Wayward Project, a fanfic season of Wayward Sisters. Check out the rest in the collection, or visit us at @thewaywardproject on tumblr.

Wildfern, Maine  
The mist rose around the harbor as Mark Allen walked off his boat. After a long day of catching and chasing lobster and fish, all he wanted was to go home, open a beer, settle in front of the TV., and doze off to some late night talk show in the background. He passed Alfred Rowna, a longtime fisherman, in his boat and waved as he continued to walk. He passed the weathered Opal Harbor sign and reached a more secluded area when he heard a soft hum. He looked around but didn’t see anyone. The humming died, and he started to walk again. When it came back it was louder but just as sweet and soft. It seemed to be coming from the water. He walked to the edge of the dock and looked in. Suddenly, he was pulled into the water. There were gurgling noises, then nothing. Then there was darkness…  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
Patience Turner woke up from her nightmare vision with a jolt. She took a few deep, ragged breaths. She sat up and looked around her room. Alex slept peacefully in her bed, opposite from Patience. She grabbed her phone to check the time. The screen blinked on, displaying a picture of her and a friend. The time read 1:30 am. She sighed under her breath and set her phone back on the nightstand. She got up and walked out of her room, closing the door softly. She opened the door to the bathroom and went in. She hit the switch, and the light fluttered on. She turned on the sink and splashed her face with cool water. She turned off the sink and sat down on the edge of the tub.  
There was a knock at the door.  
“Patience? Everything okay?” Alex asked through the door.  
Patience looked at the bathroom door.  
“Patience? Is it okay if I come in?”  
“Yeah.” Patience replied.  
The door opened and Alex walked in, her hair slightly matted from sleep and her eyes worried. She closed the door and leaned against the wall.  
“You okay? You look off,” she said  
“I’m fine.”  
Alex sat next to her and looked at her. “Are you sure?” she asked  
“I had a nightmare. Well a vision actually, this guy was drowning. It was weird though.”  
“How so?”  
“There was some sort of humming or something like that coming from the water. When he went to check it out, he got pulled in by some force,” Patience explained  
Alex nodded, running a hand through her brown hair. “Huh. Well, that’s certainly weird. Should we tell Jody? Maybe she can offer some insight or even look up wherever it is that this happened. Send someone…”  
“No! No, she’ll worry and I won’t be able to figure this out on my own. I understand that she cares, but I have the visions and I feel like if I don’t start trying to become comfortable with this now, I may never.”  
The door jostled open again and Claire stood there bleary eyed and sleep mussed.  
“Are you guys having a meeting in the bathroom at one on the morning for a particular reason or is it some sort of weird torture?” she asked  
Alex looked over at Patience and quikered up her eyebrow as if to say ‘you gonna say anything?’  
“I had a vision,” Patience explained “It was of some guy drowning and I think I want to go see what’s up. I want to save him. I just, if my gift can save someone, I want to use it, put it to something good, you know,” she said “But if I do this, you two need to come with me. I am not an experienced hunter and you guys are”  
“So,” Claire started. “A girls hunting trip? Where is this guy going to take his dive?”  
“I’m not exactly sure. I saw a sign that he passed for some place called Opal Harbor?” Patience replied .  
“Alright so, let’s get some sleep. And we can regroup in the morning?” Alex said.  
The other girls nodded and they all went back to their rooms. Patience lay down, staring at the ceiling. Her mind wandered. She thought about the fact she had the gift or, at least that’s what people called it. Her grandmother had used her gift to help others and tried to make the world a better place. Maybe Patience could do the same...  
The next morning, Patience woke up, glad to have a plan in motion. She dressed and got ready, making herself something for breakfast. She waited for the others, checking her texts messages and munching on toast. Alex joined a few minutes later and then Claire came in. They all sat at the kitchen table.  
“Alright,” Claire said “I googled Opal Harbor this morning, and it's in a small town in Maine called Wildfern. It’s about a 24 hour or so drive from here.”  
“Okay. So if each of us takes about a seven hour or so driving shift we could do it without stopping,” Alex said  
“Alright. So how are we going to get information on this guy? I didn’t get his name at all,” Patience questioned  
“Well, we can head down to the harbor. Did you see anything we can use to identify him?” said Claire  
“When he was exiting his boat I saw the name. The Long John,” Patience explained “But what exactly are we going to tell the guy? We can’t tell him that I had vision.”  
“We’ll check out the boat, watch for anything weird.” Alex suggested.  
“Alright. That could work,” Patience agreed  
“So, whose car are taking on this road trip? Mine is in the shop.” Claire said  
“I guess we can take mine.” Patience offered  
The girls agreed and went to their rooms to pack up for the hunting trip. Several minutes later they met in the living room.  
“I take the first driving shift, if that’s okay?” Patience asked  
“Yeah, I'll go second. And Claire you wanna take the last one?” Alex suggested  
“Yeah,” Claire agreed  
The girls started towards the door before Claire turned around. “Wait.”  
“What?” Alex wondered  
“We need a story for Jody. So she won’t question where we are,” Claire explained  
“I’ll leave a note. I can say we need a break from the craziness in town and decided to take a spur of the moment road trip. Whatever, this is it shouldn’t take too long,” Alex said. She walked to the kitchen and opened a drawer bringing out a pad of sticky notes and a pen. She scribbled down a note letting Jody know the story they decide on and stuck to the center of the fridge.  
Then the girls put their bags in the car and settled in, Clare in the back and Alex in the passenger seat next to Patience while she drove. Patience started up the car and turned on the radio. She selected a music station and they left.  
As they drove the scenery passed by green trees and fields with various animals, cattle, horses and the like spotted the roadside. Patience drove, her eyes fixed on the road ahead, the music helping to keep her calm, but inside she was a wreck. She didn't have any experience hunting except for when she tried to help with the alternative universe thing, but this was her thing. She had the vision and had to go seek out what was going on.  
Throughout their trip, they stopped at gas stations and drive-thrus for food. After several hours they changed shifts, and Alex drove for a bit. Patience started to doze off in the back of the car, her head leaned against the window. After awhile, they finally reached the small town of Wildfern. They found a small motel on the edge of town and went into the office. At the desk stood a woman in the pink dress who smiled the moment she saw the girls.  
“What can I do for you ladies?” she asked  
Alex smiled back at her. “Can me and my friends get two rooms?” she said  
“Of course,” she chortled .  
The woman, whose name tag read Janet, typed on a desktop computer with small figures of cats and cherub-like angels. Claire looked at the figures and chuckled under her breath, Patience caught her eye and smiled. She supposed Claire was slightly amused by the fact that people thought angels were sweet, child-like creatures when really it seemed to be the opposite. A moment later, the woman finished typing and grabbed two key cards from under the desk.  
“Here, you ladies are rom 231 and 232. They have connecting doors. I’m sure you ladies will wanna gab and gossip all night,” she said with a wink.  
“You have to…” Claire started  
“Thank you,” Alex interjected cutting Claire off.  
Patience wondered how many conversations had been saved by Alex or Jody like that. Patience thanked her as well and the girls took the elevator up to their rooms. One of the rooms had one bed and the other had two, Claire took the single and Patience and Alex decided to share the other room.  
They decided to rest and head down the harbor first thing tomorrow. They went to the small restaurant next to the hotel. When they got back they sat at one of the tables and pulled out a laptop, they looked at when the harbor was most active  
“Hey, take a look at this! Alright, so there have been two other drownings at that harbor,” Claire told the other two  
“Who are they?” Patience asked  
“Marcus Roberts, a fisherman, and another one, Alan Jamieson. They both drowned at night after their shift late night.” Claire explained  
“Okay so this isn’t an isolated event,” Alex remarked  
“Nope. But tomorrow when we head to the harbor, someone is bound to mention it. People love talking about that stuff. Morbid ] fascination or whatever. You know?” Claire informed them.  
When night came Claire went to her own room.  
“Hey, so you want to shower first?” Alex asked Patience  
“No. You go ahead,” she said.  
Alex smiled, and went to the bathroom. Patience closed on of the beds and closed her eyes. She sighed and sat backup. Grabbing her phone, she looked through her messages. They were some from friends checking up on her, there were two from the Winchesters asking if she was okay and how she was settling into her new world, and a text from Jody seeing what their road trip was like  
Jody  
Hey, Patience how are you girls doin?  
Patience  
Good. We defentaily needed this!  
Jody  
Alright well relax and have fun. I’m glad you girls are relaxing  
Patience  
Thanks Jody.  
She lay down on her stomach and read some articles, checked her Facebook and settled on YouTube. Alex came out of the bathroom, hair wet, in a pair of pajamas. She settled onto the other bed and pulled out a book. Patience went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She shed her clothes and stepped in, letting the hot water and steam onvelope her.  
She came into the room again and flopped onto her bed. She closed her eyes.  
“Night Alex.” she said  
“Night,” she replied.  
The two girls fell asleep.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
When they woke the next morning, the girls met up in Alex and Patience’s room and sat the table.  
“We should pursue the town after we look around the harbor,” Alex suggested.  
The other two agreed and they left, and drove down to the harbor.  
The harbor was full of noises, boats, and people. There was a strong smell of fish in the air as the girls walked around looking for the boat that Patience saw in her vision. Children dashed passed them, mouths full of cotton candy, squealing and chasing each other. A little while later Patience stopped in front of a small boat.  
“Here,” she said, “This is his boat.”  
Claire looked around before hopping onto the boat.  
“Claire, what are you doing?” Alex asked.  
“Seeing what this dude is about,” she explained.  
“You’re going to get arrested,” Alex warned.  
Claire ignored her and walked around the boat. Alex groaned and followed. Patience was the last on but followed anyway. If you can’t beat em’ join em’ she thought. Claire slid into the little living room type area of the boat. She picked it up things and looked over magazines that littered a small brown table.  
She picked up a newspaper. “Hey check this out.”  
She beckoned.  
The girls looked at the article that Claire was pointing to. Four Dead in Drownings Around Wildfren, Maine. There was was a crash at the door and they all turned around and saw a tall man staring at them holding a baseball bat.  
“What the hell?” he shrieked  
Claire grabbed the others’ hands and pushed past the guy as she ran by and off the boat. She didn’t stop till she reached a small park a block from the harbor.  
“And you were worried we’d be arrested,” she teased.  
“We almost got hit with a bat!” Patience squealed.  
“I saved us,” Claire pronounced. Alex leaned against a tree and caught her breath, as they paused the girls looked around at the park. Something caught Patience’s eye and she walked over to a small flyer advertising a museum for the town.  
“Hey guys!” She called.  
The others walked over and joined her.  
“Look, a museum. It might have town history, maybe we can get some info here.”  
“It’s a sound idea,” Alex agreed.  
Claire nodded. They double checked the address of the museum and went back to the car. It took them a few minutes, but they reached a small building with a sign that read Wildfern Historical Society Museum.  
They walked in. A small front desk was in the front room, and a woman sat behind reading a People magazine. A small sign asked for a two dollar donation. The girls put money into the little box next to it and walked in, the woman briefly glancing at them before snapping her gum and going back to her magazine. As they walked through a small hallway, they entered a room with glass cases everywhere. In them were various historical items: letters, newspapers, and other things that told the history of the the town.  
The girls walked around, and glanced through cases, and looked at old newspapers, seeing when and if it mentioned drownings in this area, but nothing was there. They continued into another room that played a news broadcast about the town and sat through the five minute clip. People in old fashioned clothes told of their joy and whatnot of living in small town. When it finished Claire groaned.  
“Nothing,” she complained “Not a single thing about drownings.”  
Patience sat up, a look of interest on her face, and walked into the next and final room. An older man sat in a chair, and a small group of kids sat around him listening as he told a story.  
“They say a woman lives in the lake. They call her a siren,” he told the young children who sat rapt with interest in the story. “Legend says long ago a sailor brought her in his boat because he fell in love with her beauty. But she escaped and now she roams the waters of opal harbor hunting for men. They way she attracts them is with a beautiful song, the men get close to the water, and she pulls them in and drowns them,” he described  
A little boy with brown curls shot up his hand, “But why does she do that?” he asked.  
“Well, son, some say it’s for the sport. Others say she is hunting for the perfect mate,” he explained.  
“What do you think, sir?” asked a little girl with pigtails and wearing formal dress asked.  
“The way I see it I think she’s a mean old b…”  
One of the parents shot him a dirty look before he could finish. “Mean old lady.” he said  
“Is that why those people drowned?” the same little boy from before asked.  
“Okay!” A woman with smooth grey hair pulled back into a ponytail stepped forward clapping her hands together. “Okay. That's all the time we have today.”  
Several groans were heard form the children.  
“Everybody thank Mr. Rowna for coming into today,” she said.  
The kids got up and shook hands with the older man and left. Some of them smiled at the girls. hen the room was cleared out, the girls walked over to the older man.  
“Hello sir, we just caught the end of your presentation,” Alex said.  
“Well I hope you ladies enjoyed it,” he stated.  
“Yes it was interesting,” Lex said.  
“But how much truth is there to the siren story?” Patience interjected.  
The man was stunned for a moment. He looked at the three girls and opened and closed his mouth.  
“That’s just a story we tell kids you know. Like the boogeyman, vampires and things like that,” he babbled. “You needn't be so superstitious. It’s silly to believe in things like that. Good day ladies,” he said.  
When he walked out the door, he passed by Claire and waved to the woman. The girls left as well, walking out to the front of the museum.  
“Did he seem a little too defensive to you?” Claire asked.  
“Yeah, he was weird,” Alex remarked.  
“He has to know something. We should follow him,” Patience suggested.  
“Already on it.” Claire said.  
She pulled out a wallet and flipped it open to reveal his I.D.  
“How’d you do that?” Patience asked.  
“I had to survive on my own for a while some how, you know,” she admitted.  
Alex and Patience laughed, as did Claire. They stood there for a few minutes laughing.  
“Okay so let’s go see where this guy lives,” Alex said.  
The girls walked to the car and drove to the address on the I.D card. When they got to his house they saw him checking his mail. His phone rang, and he picked it up, and walked into his house.  
“Okay, so maybe we should come back tonight and we can check out more his house efficiently,” Claire said.  
They drove back to the motel and grabbed lunch, making sure to buy energy drinks so they could be prepared for that night. Several hours later, they drove back to the house, now illuminated by a porch light, but the windows were dark and the lights were off. The girls approached the house. They carried backpacks filled flashlights, lock picks and anything they would need to help them.  
They walked around the house. Claire pointed to a set of doors attached to the wall.  
“Basement,” she whispered.  
The girls walked over. There was a lock on the door, and Claire pulled out her lock pick. “Hey, keep watch,” she said.  
She kneeled down and went to work. A few minutes later, she opened the doors and slid in. Patience and Alex followed.  
“So, let's see if we can find anything,” Claire suggested.  
And the girls walked around looking through shelves of old photos, toys and books. They rifled through boxes and moved cleaning supplies out of the way. They walked towards the back of the basement. When Patience went through the last pages, she saw pictures of the other drowning victims, details about them and their business.  
“Guys, come here,” she called out.  
The girls walked over to her. She showed them the pictures and articles. The last page had a picture of Mark Allen.  
“Well that’s uh… creepy,” Claire remarked.  
“So he’s involved in some way but what is he doing and how?” Alex questioned.  
“I...” Patience started but she just stood still and looked blankly.  
Then she fell to the floor.  
In her mind, Patience saw a shadowy figure. She suddenly was standing on the harbor, the vision she had before playing out before her. The man drowned and the older man appeared and she came to.  
Claire and Alex were on either side of Patience. She steaded herself, and sat up slowly..  
“I think I was just shown a vision, he’s a psychic,.” Patience said.  
She stood up as did the others. The door to the basement opened and someone walked down the stairs. The man from museum came down. Claire pulled out her gun and pointed it to him, but Patience pushed her arm down  
“Let me see if I can talk to him,” she told them. “I know you’re psychic.”  
He looked at her and smiled. “Well, I did show you vision, dear. If you're going to give me some speech about saving me, don’t try.”  
“Look, I get it.”  
“Do you? My business has been taken down by these young guys taking over because they came from big town, and to them this place is easy. I am losing money left and right.”  
“But you can use your gift for goo,.” Patience walked towards him. “We can use it to help people.”  
“No. Those kids haven’t earned it. I have.”  
“I know what it means to be scratched with psychic abilities. Please let me help you.”  
She reached out to him but he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.  
“Let me show what being psychic means,” he said.  
He closed his eyes and Patience screamed. Claire rushed over and threw him to the ground, but he continued to attack Patience with visions.  
She pointed her gun to his head.  
“Stop!” she screamed.  
Alex ran over and held on to Patience, who crumpled in her arm. She looked to Claire.  
“Claire, now.” she screamed.  
Claire shot him, and for a moment there was complete silence, Claire moved over to the others.  
“Is she..?”  
Patience sat up, breathing deep.  
“How did you..”She saw him lying on the ground, a gunshot to the head  
“Oh my God,” she whispered, shocked.  
“We had to. He was going to kill you,” Claire told her.  
They pulled Parince to her feet and walked out of the house. They went to the car, and Patience sat in the back, her face in her hands.  
“I’ll call and leave an anonymous tip about the body,” Alex said.  
She walked over to make the call. When she came back, she sat in the driver seat and Claire sat in the passenger seat.  
“Are you okay?” Claire asked turning around to look at her.  
She didn’t reply. Instead, she sat in the back of the car, the tip of her thumb in her mouth.  
“Patience, look, I know you wanted to save him but some people...they just can’t be saved. But we have your back,” Alex said.  
“No much how we fight and argue over stupid things and not stupid things, me and Alex are family, and you are too now. Family doesn't end in blood. We have to make sure that everyone makes it home safe,” Claire told her.  
“Thanks, guys. I appreciate it,” Patience replied.  
Claire pulled out her phone, and pushed a couple of buttons.  
“Look, we saved that guy,” Claire said showing her a live feed from the security cameras at the harbor. “We did something good. You did something good.”  
They drove off. As they exited the small town and drove back home Patience fell asleep in the back.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\//\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\//\\\//\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\///\  
The hospital room was empty. A man lay on the bed, the soft beeping of the machine the only sound. Someone walked in and up to his bed. They wore a hoodie. A loud beep came from the machine, and the figure’s hood came off. Alex stood there smiling and holding a bloody knife  
/  
/\/\/\//\/\/\//\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\//\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\  
Patience awoke screaming, the car screeched to a halt. “Patience are you okay?” Alex asked...  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of The Wayward Project, a fanfic season of Wayward Sisters. Check out the rest in the collection, or visit us at @thewaywardproject on tumblr.


End file.
